


Cry Baby

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, R18g, Rape, Underage Sex, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 4D小维 R18G





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP 4D小维  
> 警告 Underage sex R18G 人棍 内脏提及 mpreg

01

 

 

人类的需求有的时候让这有恶魔血统的男子感到头疼。

他曾经有好几次误打误撞进入了一些类似于拍卖交易的地下现场，周围的人都带着滑稽可笑的面具，在这名男子坦荡的闯入只留下惊讶与不解的眼光，习惯于阴沟里爬滚的老鼠自然不太欢迎这名男子的到来。

盯着台面上的压轴拍卖品，周围大腹便便的权重人士不断拿起标牌竞价，但丁叹了口气，这不就是一个极为普通的洛丽塔奴隶玩具（Lolita Slave Toy），只不过年龄比较小同时比较好掌控的类型，在黑市几乎是供不应求的存在。

他感到无趣，比起看着蒙眼的男孩在台上挣扎，倒不如回去陪着窝在沙发上读文献的维吉尔，但是他要跟踪的线人今晚就出现在这个愚笨的拍卖晚会里。

噢，维吉尔，但丁一想到如此不由得露出了一个笑容，踩着积水窜过小巷，停留粗糙的箩筐的跟前，用一个普通的硬币跟老妇人交换了一朵红玫瑰。

他盯着没有任何包装遮掩，甚至尖锐的刺还未拔走的长条玫瑰，那些所谓的洛丽塔性奴玩具之所以如此的昂贵，是因为他们的稀少且难以调教，毕竟能将心思花在这上面的人并不多。但是一本万利却又是真的。

在维吉尔还没有怀孕之前，但丁哼起了一首颇为轻快的歌谣，噢，是的，笼中的金丝雀准备孕育出新的生命，尽管他还没达到适合生产的年龄，——在维吉尔怀孕之前，但丁笑了笑，在竞价台上蒙着眼的年轻孩子根本没法跟维吉尔相提并论，即便维吉尔的调教师只是一个不入流的魔人。

 

如何驯服一个洛丽塔性奴玩具？

第一，你得找到一个孩子，最好是十、十一岁的模样。

但丁是在墓碑后面遇到维吉尔的，那苍白的石碑不过是心中无法跨过的坎在现实塑造出来罢了，无论风吹雨打还是日晒雨淋，宛若一双缥缈的冰蓝色瞳眸远远地盯着他。

只不过，跟他所想的不一样，他遇到的维吉尔和他本人的年龄相差太多了。

枫糖气味的过往让他不会忘记坐在阁楼高层躲着他骚扰的双胞胎兄长模样，稚嫩却早熟的面庞跟面前突然出现的男孩如出一辙。

银白色头发的男孩穿着黑色的高领衣服颤巍巍的支撑在墓碑后面，可笑的是，这个墓碑上一笔一划清楚地刻画着他的名字，他看起来就像是从不存在尸体的墓地里爬出来的冤魂一般。

但丁愣在了原地，他有的时候的确分不清致幻带来的美好错觉和残忍骨质的现实，细瘦的双腿上有猩红色结痂的抓痕，在白皙的肌肤上显得突兀扎眼，不知道小维吉尔躲在这里之前到底都经历什么可怖的事情。

受伤的小兽仍旧警惕地躲在石碑后面，微皱着眉头打量着面前抱着一束白花的男子，这种行为当然是祭奠，又为了谁？难道我死了吗？维吉尔没有想明白。

但丁花了一定的时间才让面前的男孩知道这是一个什么样的大概情况，随即他将浑身湿淋淋的维吉尔带回了家，——在这个时候，但丁才挤出一个真正的微笑，因为只有维吉尔的陪伴，所谓的家才有了家应该有的味道与氛围。

维吉尔早熟，过早烂熟的果实只会留下被鸟虫啃咬的后果，但丁很久之后才知道——小时候的年幼者只是将兄长某些讨好性质的举动当做兄弟之间的玩笑——可也许就是他不明白，维吉尔才会如此大胆的跨坐在他的身上，用未完全成熟的器官暧昧的摩擦着但丁的胯下。

那早熟的举止到底是从什么时候开始的？但丁说不清楚，带回维吉尔的当天晚上，刚刚洗完热水澡的男孩汲着湿漉漉的脚窝在但丁的身旁，丝毫不在乎水汽是否会沾湿男子的外衣，只是低垂着脑袋，他还没来得及反应过来这到底是怎么一回事。

的确不怪他，但丁想要去揉一揉小兽的头发，要是换做小时候的他莫名其妙的见到了日后年长的维吉尔——如果这个时候维吉尔还活着的话，他一定保持不了和此刻维吉尔的冷静和沉默，早就扯出少了一颗牙的嘴巴大声尖叫蹦跳着。

懂行的人总是说找东欧的孩子最好，尤其是孤儿或者是无政府登记的野孩子，毕竟日后销毁身份要方便的多了，并且这些无人牵挂的孩子也容易迷失掉原先的人格。他们喜欢给带回家的孩子赋予全新的名字，这些名字都是甜美可爱的，希望能吸引到买家的注意力，让他们知道青涩果实背后的甘甜，其实这听起来跟畜生的编号并没有太大的区别。

维吉尔就是维吉尔，但丁从来没有想过给他的兄长——不同形态的维吉尔做出什么过多的分别，即便他冰冷高大没有任何记忆的行尸走肉，还是现在错时空蜷缩在身边咬着手指的孩童，亦或是可能已经在抗争中羸弱的死去的维吉尔。

维吉尔永远就是维吉尔，他想到。

 

第二，你得对他们进行精心的改造

 

但丁见过不同的洛丽塔奴隶玩具，他们大多数没有四肢，准确的来说是只保存了手肘和膝盖之上的肉块，当然了，还有腿间的洞是不可能少的。

这看起来跟劣质的飞机杯没有太多的区别，他们甚至不会叫也不会动，在疼痛的时候只会滑稽的挣扎着，人们这么做的原因是害怕这些小家伙逃跑，毕竟接近青春期的孩子总是毛躁烦人的，但无法避免的是，他们体内如同潮汐一般涨落的荷尔蒙却又是吸引人的存在，仲夏夜里清脆的啼鸣拨弄着狩猎的心弦。

维吉尔会逃跑，但丁知道，和过往的每一次一样。

可是他并没有对维吉尔进行一些必要的手术，就像是所有人都会对玩具做的那般，不满意的地方去除，只留下顺眼实用的存在。

他不喜欢那样，更何况维吉尔并不是一个玩具，比起一个无反抗的肉块，他更喜欢的是有血有肉甚至会做出反抗的维吉尔，维吉尔脆藕一般的胳膊但丁一把就可以紧紧地握住，即便男孩再怎么咬着牙使出力气，他都没法抗争但丁丝毫，只能红着眼看着但丁将他从内到外填塞饱满，宛若被挤压的奶油袋一般。

他会随便维吉尔的双手和双腿在空气中踢蹬挣扎，虽然说聪慧的孩子知道朝着但丁无防备的脆弱处进攻，但这一切对于但丁而言不过是皮毛的抓痒。

但丁会用炙热殷红的玫瑰去比喻维吉尔，即便他总是给人的第一感觉是不可靠近的冰封浅蓝，宛若冬日被冷风亲吻到不透的贝加尔湖，可是他就是如火一般吸引着义无反顾的蛾子，即便早已知晓死亡已经断离。

瘦小的身躯因情欲而沾染上深层的粉红，枝头上高高挂起的嫩桃已多汁甜美，窄小的穴口谄媚的吮吸着但丁挤入的饱满前端，透明的黏稠糊在两人的交合处，他们都不知道这种该死的背德是怎么出现的，有好几根尖锐的刺捅入但丁的太阳穴，他只能记得维吉尔鲜红的嘴唇还有上挑的眼神，对性朦胧的向往暧昧的环绕在两人紧贴的肌肤，过大的衣服透着水能隐约间看到男孩白皙紧致的皮肤。

噢，但丁想起来了这一切的导火线，维吉尔只是好奇的询问了一句现在的他到底去了哪里。

最开始他还嘟着嘴不服气的说这有什么大不了，他指的是但丁胯下的硬物，维吉尔从来没有想到过跟他一起洗澡的弟弟居然可以成长到这般可怖的境界，他又羞又恼，小时候但丁曾不止一次哼唧唧的发誓以后一定要比他的大。

但丁俯下身亲吻着维吉尔烫红的耳根，湿漉漉的鼻息喷洒在敏感处没有起到任何抚慰的作用，男孩胯下颤抖的更加厉害了，但丁并没有停下抓住细瘦的胯部将阴茎完全推入的过程。

的确，这对于贪婪的维吉尔而言的确是过于困难了，他们的父亲斯巴达曾教导过兄弟两人——有多大的能耐骑多高的马——很明显的是，此刻越界的人是他名义上的双胞胎兄长。

维吉尔抓着哭着就像是一只被随意提起的流浪小母猫，挠破了但丁表层的血肉，只感到体内一阵炙热和被撕裂的疼痛，在朦胧的水光间甚至错觉内脏的错位，深处从未被探寻的娇嫩器官一阵尖锐的疼痛。

他不知道那里是哪里，只感觉体内有一个深渊贪婪的汲取着一切，恐惧和不安席卷了这名男孩，颤抖着身体啃咬上但丁厚实的肩头，发泄一般的留下鲜明的红色牙印，只敢靠在但丁脖颈旁发出细碎的甜腻呻吟，手指还有一下没一下拨弄着男子银白色发根，不敢低头去看，害怕被还未完全进去的长度给吓到。

但丁从手指一路亲吻到男孩被泪水和汗水沾湿的面庞，能从薄薄的腹部肌肉拓印出体内粗大的模样，如向阳花一般追寻温度和安全感的维吉尔已经熟练地用双腿圈上但丁的腰肢。

他带着笑意，一遍又一遍低声的安抚着这名被惊扰的小兽，但丁喜欢这种肉体黏糊糊的接触，最直接的触碰总能感受到贴切的内里，虽然说——但丁想到了制作洛丽塔性奴玩具的过程，他们会给带回家的孩子打上足够分量的麻醉药，让他们昏睡一日的同时进行手术日。

手术日顾名思义，将他们的手脚都锯掉，伤口处理也是衡量日后价格的重要尺标。有些体格脆弱的孩子会在途中受不了而仓促的死在手术台上，所以他们喜欢挑选活泼的孩子，因为一般跑得快的孩子身体素养都不会差到哪里去，日后的耐用性也应当不错。

但丁用手指轻轻地抹去维吉尔额头上因为疼痛而冒出的细细冷汗，他已经记不得这个年龄的他们两人是否已经发现体内的不同寻常——他们的愈合能力极快，年幼的双子跟外人的接触几乎是少的可怜，貌似从最开始就注定了两人要纠缠在一块，互相羁绊着互相。

年长者抓着维吉尔发白的双腿，将最后一小部分鲁莽的塞入维吉尔已经过载承担的肠道内，所有一切都被碾磨的平整，维吉尔发出一声没有后半段音调的尖叫，他抽搐着腰肢，大腿紧绷的厉害，体内绞紧的穴肉让但丁不由得吸了一口气，十指相扣，手心湿热的温度传递出安慰的意图。

男孩胯间嫩粉的短小阴茎断断续续的挤出浅黄色的液体——维吉尔被但丁给操到失禁了，温热的液体滴落在维吉尔身下的被褥上，晕染成深色的不规则，同时散发着淡淡的腥臭味，这种难堪的场景耻辱地将维吉尔钉在名为放荡的板子上，眼角挤出的眼泪顺着面颊的弧度滴落下，他气喘吁吁地歪着脑袋，手已经无力地从但丁脖颈处滑下随意的搭在胸前，失去焦距的瞳眸令他看起来宛若路边被掏空体内棉芯的娃娃。

假若将维吉尔的四肢给去除掉，但丁并不是没有想过这种场景，首先抛去维吉尔再生机体的可能性，假若他真的将没有实际反抗能力的男孩摁压在手术台上，只给维吉尔留下丑陋的短小四肢，这又会是一副什么样的光景？

为了遮掩住伤口的粗劣，不少提供玩具的商家都会给孩子们套上精致定做的洛丽塔洋服，将他们精心打扮起来，仿佛贵族深闺。噢，维吉尔，但丁低头盯着此刻腹部仍旧时不时颤抖的男孩，维吉尔穿上平日的服装就够了，当然了，但丁很乐意给维吉尔提供梳理头发的服务，谁让他的哥哥从小到大都喜欢将自己掩盖的严严实实，就算少了哪一块，只有陷下去的衣物不是吗。

在未愈合的狰狞伤口和骨骼的接连处安装上一块T形的金属板，所有新生的细胞肉体粘附在上面，仿佛它们是友好的伙伴交合缠绵在一块。

只有圆滚残肢的维吉尔该如何行走，他这般肯定连爬动的支撑点都无法找到，不甘低头的双胞胎兄长是否会用牙齿啃咬着地板匍匐扭动着，直到满嘴渗透出殷红粘稠的鲜血，混杂着黑色细碎的泥土，气喘吁吁的发现自己只不过在原地可笑的挣扎。

其实还可以有更为友好的解决方法，不是吗，但丁想到了轮椅，虽然说他更想要看到维吉尔那双修长的双腿如同装饰品一般摆放在踏板上，或者，他可以将这可怜的兄长抱在怀里，如同孩子最喜欢的玩偶一般形影不离。

这么做的话，但丁眼睛不由得暗了暗，维吉尔就不会轻易地离开他，更加不会毅然决然地反身跌进无底的魔界。

噢，对了，要用有O形铁环的金属板固定，那么等到愈合之后，他就能将维吉尔用绳子或者是铁链挂在任何喜欢的地方，这真的是一副诡异而又绮丽的场景，就像是某种古老的恶魔献祭场景，用血肉铸造而成的吊灯，空荡悬挂在半空中，任由黑色的藤蔓肆意蔓延。

尤其是将维吉尔的前肢和后肢两个环扣在一块的时候，他的兄长肯定看起来就像是一块上好的肉块，他会低下高傲的脑袋吗？兴许，但丁想要给他一朵玫瑰。

维吉尔，假若是再长大那么一点的维吉尔，他肯定会直接愤怒的破口大骂，他知道这般残疾折磨对于维吉尔而言还不如死去来的痛快，可是语言对于但丁而言貌似没有什么用，他只会笑着欣赏着维吉尔，毕竟对怪物的疼爱是少有的，但丁也从不是一个仁慈博爱的人。

但丁只会将维吉尔身上紧紧缠绕的绳索放下，放到和胯间相等的高度，抓捏著维吉尔线条优美的下巴，将硬的发疼的粗大挤进兄长湿热的口腔——他一直都知道维吉尔上面的嘴和下面的嘴是一样的诱人销魂，这样能让维吉尔少说那么几句教训的话语。

同时还能看到维吉尔屈服时下垂的眼角，红肿的嘴唇与脖颈间的凸起，在但丁摁压着后脑勺进行深喉的时候，没办法逃跑后退，更可怜的是，假若动弹只会引起重心不稳，让他被迫在生理的反胃下吞下更多，他的眼泪会流出来吗。

但丁在青春期某一个清晨惊醒，盯着裤子湿漉漉的一大片，扭头像是逃离一般爬下床远离一旁还未醒来的维吉尔，气喘吁吁的大男孩才知道他梦里那摇晃着精瘦的腰肢，宛若优良骑手的人其实就是维吉尔，他的双胞胎兄长。

这是不对的，但丁头疼的想到，按照人类所谓的道德标准来讲，他不应对自己亲生的双胞胎兄长有这些过分的欲望和想法，他想要抑制住这疯魔的欲望，但是，你越不想发生的事情会变本加厉，给一寸就会进一尺。

梦里更加频繁的出现维吉尔，用两根手指主动撑开粉嫩穴道的维吉尔，未脱去黑色手上护套抚弄着前端的维吉尔，被精液颜射到一塌糊涂，甚至有不少射到鼻腔内阻碍呼吸而满脸通红的维吉尔……

然而，但丁最终还不是失去了维吉尔，他小心翼翼隐藏保护的珍品还是被打碎了，可惜的是连碎片都找不到，没有给绝望的男孩留下拼凑的可能性。

随着时间的流逝，过往尖锐的棱角也逐渐被磨平，假若他还能再见到和他年龄相似上下的维吉尔，他倒是想要看看那往日固执的如同几头牛都拉不回的兄长，是否也变了许多？

野玫瑰又开了，往日陪他一起欣赏的人现在又在哪？

将维吉尔改造成无法逃离身边的洛丽塔奴隶玩具只是但丁内心无法填补的欲望的阴暗延伸，在他外出不能带上兄长的时候，让维吉尔这般无所依靠的吊挂在空中其实也是一个极好的方法——这样有效的保证了维吉尔不会再一次从他的身边离去。

可惜的是，他并没有办法这么做，因为他没有足够的胆量。

但丁没法和维吉尔一般精准地把握尺寸，但丁害怕在冰冷的手术台上得到的只有僵硬的尸体，就像是那些失败的实验孩子一般——但丁已经没有时间和精力去再一次消化失去维吉尔的疼痛，他只能将这些阴暗的想法放到脑后，尽所能将过往无法表达的恋爱涟漪投放在年幼的维吉尔身上。

纵使是稍纵即逝的美好，他也不愿意辜负所有。

但丁知道此刻他抵上了维吉尔细嫩的子宫，没有任何许可，他还是强硬地挤进了维吉尔的子宫内，满满的卡出了顶端的圆滚形状，男孩发出了痛苦的呻吟，这很疼，宝贝，但丁低声一遍又一遍说着这句话，温热的手抚摸着维吉尔汗湿的背部。

维吉尔的手往后抓捏着脑袋下的枕头，力度之大显示出男孩根本不在乎这是否会造成外物的损伤，在快感过分袭来的瞬间他已经分不清楚什么叫做分寸，胸脯上下剧烈起伏着。

他真的太瘦了，但丁亲吻着男孩的脚踝想到，胡茬摩擦出不明显的游走痕迹，能在维吉尔深呼吸下陷胸部的同时看到凸起的肋骨，他值得更过更好的东西，但丁心里想到。

市面上流通的洛丽塔奴隶玩具都瘦瘦的，他们几乎没有什么肉感可言，只要一碰上胸脯发育过早的好玩具，那群日常带着德高望重面具的商人政治家们就会疯狂的高举牌子。

因为他们没法正常进食，补充能量一般靠着婴儿食用的流质食品和奶粉，但同时又要注意不能把他们喂的太胖了，毕竟减肥对于无四肢的他们而言太过于困难了，不是吗？

人们在改造孩童身体四肢的同时，还会将口腔里的牙齿给拔掉，在牙龈上安装成一层厚厚的软胶质，保证给人口交时候的极佳体验，这些洛丽塔奴隶玩具们的小巧的嘴巴只要负责吃，喝，还有服侍男人的屌就够了。

但丁一根拇指深入维吉尔半开的嘴巴，湿热的舌头顶弄着指腹，轻轻地抽出体内蠢蠢欲动的巨物再深入维吉尔紧致的体内，尾椎迸发出的电流窜过维吉尔全身上下，他呜咽着下意识咬紧了但丁放在他嘴里的手指。

男人的手指跟男孩的不一样，维吉尔能在恍惚间闻到泥土和鲜血的气息，而他身边只会缠着他用木剑训练的但丁的手里只有牛奶沐浴露和苹果派的香气，他大概能猜测出发生了什么，可却又说不出脾脏深处蔓延的苦涩气息。

可能是因为魔人血统的存在，维吉尔的牙齿尖尖的，这方便在破釜沉舟的时候用野蛮的方式啃咬撕扯开敌人的血肉，他不怀疑维吉尔刚刚那一下咬破了手指，并没有感到冒犯，但丁从边缘强硬地挤进食指，像是检查肉食动物牙齿一般撑开维吉尔湿热的口腔，在维吉尔想要反抗的时候顶弄到男孩体内的敏感点，轻而易举地化解了所有可能的撕咬。

假若他将维吉尔所有牙齿拔干净——突然想到了路边年老色衰的女人，萎缩的口腔肌肉让但丁感到头皮发麻——维吉尔在他的心里一直都是完美的象征，即便此刻年幼的维吉尔哭出来的眼泪狼狈地呛到了呼吸。

但丁的手轻轻抚摸着小兽的尖牙，他保证他会在维吉尔柔软无阻碍的口腔里放入口球来稳定口腔的形状，锻炼附近紧致的肌肉。男子并没有残忍到去除维吉尔的舌头大半，也不会像是那些只为了金钱而铤而走险的医生割掉孩子们的声带——因为他们害怕言语的力量，生怕孩童的尖叫和求救引来警察的管理。

可是，没有声音的性爱是无趣的，没有呻吟的惩罚也是枯燥的，但丁喜欢听到维吉尔对他的批评和训斥，简短的话语却能概括维吉尔所有可能性心情，他还喜欢听到维吉尔的呻吟，尤其是日后发育的嗓音，低沉却蕴含着力量，上扬的尾韵宛若海妖迷惑但丁的心智。

两根手指摩挲着维吉尔的一颗犬牙，就是这一颗狭长尖锐的利齿，让但丁感到可怕的着迷。

没法吞咽的过多唾沫顺着维吉尔的嘴角呼噜呼噜的流淌到头发根后，让散落的银白色发丝闪烁着不真实的水光，灵活的舌头无意识的舔弄着但丁的手指，从喉咙深处操出的呻吟在此刻只剩下闷闷的哼哼声，维吉尔此刻就是一只本能讨好主人的猫咪。

眼睫毛沾着细小的泪珠上下颤抖着，绷紧的身体不愿意放弃对但丁每一个动作的追随，他的呼吸被压抑的浅浅的，紧张地盯着但丁挂着浅淡笑容的脸；貌似是感知到了维吉尔的不安与害怕，但丁还是从维吉尔的嘴里抽出手指，捏了捏男孩没什么肉的面庞，随即吻上了维吉尔一直无人顾及的双唇，用另外一种甜蜜的方式折磨着还没学会换气的男孩。

他知道，即便是拔去了牙齿，剪掉了利齿，在鞭子的抽打下，再怎么凶猛的猛兽也会被调驯成被人们观赏的乖巧玩具，更何况他的兄长维吉尔。

但丁一路细密的吻着维吉尔，舔掉维吉尔双眼饱含的泪珠，将男孩细瘦的身躯完全笼罩在阴影之下，让他呼吸之间只能感受到来自于但丁的温度与气息，直到他吻痛了维吉尔，让男孩烦躁的用手心半推开。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧R18G，跟之前的警告没啥区别，加多一个道具提及。
> 
> 自己看警告，要是还点进来挂我的，挂一次减寿十年噢。

第三 摧毁他

这些只是他内心深处不为人知的阴暗。

没有人是绝对的圣洁，也没有人是绝对的堕落，非黑即白这种绝对角色只会出现在小时候床头边的童话故事里，人们喜欢用夸张虚假的笔触塑造一个永恒的黑暗与永恒的亮白，这些也只是骗骗小孩子的把戏罢了，你兴许觉得这个人是不符合常规伦理，那只是对于大众普遍认可的刻板观念而言。

有些过往通用的原则不一定适用于世界上所有的人，从未有所谓的客观标准和标榜要求，那只不过是所谓的历史胜利者定下来的游戏规则罢了，在这个规则下大家扮演好应做的社会角色就能获得来自周围人群的社会认同。

但丁也不知道到底从什么时候开始，他对维吉尔有这种过于病态的想法。兴许是压抑的夜晚作为腐烂的土壤，最佳的温室培养出一朵绮丽而又枯萎的花朵。

很长一段时间，但丁都会对着那个被划破的手套愣愣地发呆，没有人知道这名男子的思绪到底飞到了何处，他把玩着外面磨损到无边的毛躁，猛地恍惚过来，后知后觉一般才发现往日坐在旁边慢读诗歌的人早已不存在了。

维吉尔，他将仍旧抽搭着的维吉尔搂抱入怀里，啃咬着后者小小的喉结上下滚落着，在白净的脖颈几乎找不到多余的起伏，身下浅浅的抽插足够让还没有历经过性爱的男孩迷失所谓的方向，丢下往日对外严谨的外表，维吉尔葱白的手想要抓住什么，最后只能无用的在但丁的肩膀上留下几条转瞬即逝的血痕，穴口灼热粘连的宛若烘烤过度的棉花糖，甜腻而又软麻。

曾经近距离观察过那些作为黑市交易压轴品的孩子们，在拍卖前，他们被供养在红色天鹅绒坐垫上，唯利是图的卖家害怕衣服的褶皱或者是凌乱的发型会给应有的价格大打折扣；但丁接近他们，凑上前去感受他们几乎捕捉不到节奏的呼吸，他们有些反应颇为迟钝，甚至不知道但丁已经蹲下来近距离的靠近。

就像是长期被锁在不见天日牢笼里的猛兽，失去了孩童应有的活泼与好动，麻木呆滞地盯着远方，可没有任何焦点是落在但丁的身上；旁边的工作人员带有半分鄙夷又带有半分自豪的说，别看他们现在乖巧的看起来像一个无用的性爱玩具，但是只要你掀开他身后的裙摆将你的老二插进去，你就会发现他们的好处。

但丁有一段时间做过噩梦，梦见过维吉尔成为公用的母体，只要是有需求的人都能抓住他心中的月光将精液满满地射入青年的子宫里，穴口被两根甚至是多根填塞的不留空隙，他的嘴巴还半情愿的吮吸着一根，直到过多的精液从他的鼻梁滴落，殷红的舌尖吐伸在唇外，展现出所有魔人血液里最为原本的野性。

他也曾见过各种形态的维吉尔，老天啊，他们这群黏腻而又无原则的恶魔真的会心甘情愿地简单的将维吉尔改造成他们所需的怪物吗？那高傲不肯低下头颅，可在私底下可以朝着但丁的背影露出一个浅淡微笑的维吉尔，那作为双生子的另一方到底经历过什么，所有的疑惑只会变成一个丢入咕噜咕噜冒着绿泡沼泽的小石子，没有任何涟漪，更没有任何反应回响。

维吉尔已经死了，但丁曾不断如此自我抒怀着说道，这算是一个解脱，还是再一次心甘情愿的被记忆与爱恋所束缚？但丁不知道，他只觉得每到夜幕降临，乳白的月光变得比深林处猩红的眼睛更加来的伤人。

人类既然都会有如此低劣的兴趣，那为何没有任何道德观的恶魔们不会这么做呢？他可怜的哥哥根本就不需要所谓的钢线吊起，那些灵活的触手足够轻松地将维吉尔吊挂在半空中，耻辱地让所有感兴趣的恶魔驻足打量这名曾被权力女神亲吻的青年。

但丁谢绝了工作人员的鼓励，对于这些莫名其妙被先天赋予洛丽塔奴隶玩具身份的孩子没有任何的兴趣，对于孩童应有的关心和惋惜他一点都不会缺少，然而，孩童形态的维吉尔和维吉尔的孩童形态根本是完全不同的两回事，主语的定位不一样能表达出来的逻辑是截然相反的。

这能作为掉入地狱接受锤炼的自我辩驳誓词吗？但丁心里发出一声冷笑，他什么时候也和人类一样认为地狱是按照人类所谓的道德标准审判罪人的。总而言之，维吉尔是例外，他的双胞胎兄长就是一个隐秘而又青涩的刺，纠缠在心尖附近难以拔去。

等到拍卖后，那些在外光鲜亮丽的圣人们是如何对待没有任何反抗能力的孩子，没有人能说得出来。毕竟他们在地球上几乎是找不到身份的确认，他们是可有可无的人，就像是地面上的蚂蚁，少了一只或者是多了一只，似乎对于整个巢穴而言没有多大的影响。

这些孩子很多一旦怀孕了就没有用了——他周旋在人群当中听到他们大声谈论着如何处理这些怀孕的未成年孩子和他们肚子里的新生命，手法残忍的如同对待一块肉，毫无仁慈的手法对待连宠物都算不上。

甚至这些没有四肢的小家伙们都不知道肚子鼓起来的重量是婴孩的诞生，没有任何性教育普及是可怕的，精明的商家甚至会隐瞒这些洛丽塔奴隶玩偶的真正初潮年纪，毕竟谁喜欢买回去一个使用期不长的昂贵奢侈玩具。

人类的欲望是无底的，有的时候但丁反倒是觉得人类只是披着类人皮囊的怪物，他们一边压抑着内心深层的欲望，一边又要极力去扼杀别人的欲望，在双重的抹杀之下得到了类似于复仇自我的变相快感，他们红着眼自满的笑着，像一个人形扭曲而成的撒旦。

维吉尔怀孕了会怎么样，他会变得乖巧吗，会变得像是那些喜欢寻求男性给予安全感的女性一样吗？不，但丁并不这么觉得，他狠心而又淡漠的双胞胎兄长极有可能会将肚子里的孩子杀死，或者是将他随地丢在某个地方随便生死——毕竟死了也没有什么损失，但是能活下来的话，这反而能证实他是维吉尔血缘的产物，他们都是弱肉强食规则下的遵守规则的玩家。

但丁眯着眼睛打量着男孩腹部的轻微凸起——这只是他过于粗长的阴茎造成的后果，手指轻微摁压在凸起的弧度，隔着一层薄薄的皮肉貌似能摸到维吉尔滚烫的体内，男孩敏感地发出一声闷哼，他看起来快要在这场性爱马拉松里失去意识了。

他蜷缩的脚趾摩挲着但丁的腰部附近，痒酥酥的一阵荡漾，娇小的性器已经射不出来其他东西了，他们两人身下的床单已经被各种液体浸湿，松软的床垫深深地下陷，暗色的晕染反衬出维吉尔眼角藏不住的荡漾绯色，维吉尔只感到一阵疼痛，若有若无的疼痛从发热的器官如火点燃全身。

用拇指指腹抚摸着维吉尔的眉间，他的眉角还没有被各种可怕的经历侧写成锐利，顺着鼻梁感受着男孩身上的热度，他乖巧地贴在了但丁温热的手心里，像是讨好的猫咪一样蹭着，这个年龄的维吉尔还明白什么叫做示弱。

有的时候但丁只想要狠狠地抓住维吉尔决然的背影，告诉他退一步并不代表着永远的污点。

可是，他已经没有机会了。但丁露出一个维吉尔看不懂的苦笑，怀里的维吉尔眼睛是干净澄澈的冷蓝色，他一直都是如此空灵的颜色，几乎淡白到看不出的浅层，眼睫毛也是银白色的细丝凝聚，随着但丁每一肌肉的牵动，维吉尔瞳孔里的焦点就会随着转动方向，灵动地宛若深林里恍然窜过的一头轻盈白鹿。

多么美好的造物，即便是历史上最佳的雕塑家运用极好的大理石都无法雕刻出维吉尔的一分。那些洛丽塔奴隶玩具是没有视觉感官的，他们的眼睛被激光笔给刺盲，只剩下模糊的凝结白色，维吉尔的眼睛颜色不能再白了，但丁惋惜的想到。

虽然说看着深色的瞳眸在外力作用下泛起浅色的转变是一个有趣的过程，可是维吉尔不可以，他的瞳眸再朦胧下去只会化作冬季湖面的雾凇沆砀，一个装错了眼睛零件的瑕疵娃娃。

只要一个人永远生活在影子的黑暗里，即便给他看到真正的现实五彩世界，他也会偏执的认为黑白构成的单调才是绝对的真理存在。这些被剥夺了最直接视觉感官的玩具们只能模糊的看到影子的晃动，却不知道来到他们身边的人是谁，反正影子的到来无非就是两件事，操他们或者是，调教驯养他们，在性爱快感与折磨疼痛里早已分不清的他们拥有视觉仿佛也是多余的存在，没有任何为人概念的玩具是不需要观点和看法的。

但丁能大概想到维吉尔陷入类似状况的模样，没法靠视觉判断周围危险环境的猎手，拱起背部宛若被冒犯了领地的母猫，龇牙咧嘴朝着所有晃动的，尝试着靠近他的黑影，甚至会朝着虚假的晃影狠狠地要上去，却惊愕的发现只剩下一片虚无的空气。

有趣的场景，没有四肢无法反抗的维吉尔要如何处理这种情况呢？他没法凭借着年幼和父亲斯巴达一起习得的防身方法远远离开所有图谋不轨的混蛋，他再如何扭动着身子也无动于衷，只要被摁住脖颈往地上挤压，另外一只手掰开他白皙的臀部，就能看见那被多人使用过多还在滴水肥厚的穴口。

或者说，维吉尔会在欲望和情感的调教之下成为了一名毫无羞耻，这是那群培养洛丽塔奴隶玩具对于玩具培养的最高标准，那就是将这群可怜的造物从“生物人”直接改造成没有任何自我观念的“玩具”。

但丁觉得他可能不会像人类那般，起码他们还留有一点仁慈和道德，或者换句话说，就是害怕将商品固有的商品价值给一不小心弄低了，他们都喜欢漂亮完整且不易碎的耐用品；然而维吉尔不一样了，但丁亲吻上男孩微张的嘴唇，将呻吟堵塞在维吉尔细小的气管里，宽大的手轻抚着胸膛。

这里太瘦了，薄薄的一层血肉之下就是不断跳动的心脏，若是魔人化的他，似乎只要用力一点就能穿破血肉触摸到维吉尔扑通乱跳的心脏，但丁心想，日后维吉尔貌似也没有多少肉，而他体型偏细长的双胞胎兄长总是固执而又好笑的用过多棉花填塞的衣物将自己武装成健壮男性的模样，殊不知这样只会反衬出他腰肢的精瘦与腿部的姣好细长。

感谢半魔人的体质，一方面让但丁无法很好的判断他这些绮丽血腥的想法是否能成真——毕竟他们的重生愈合速度过快，但另一方面，假若真的成功了，对于人性的改造和泯灭这一方面却又给但丁提供了无限的可能性。

商家对其大谈特谈，说道只要将孩子的背部抽的鲜血淋漓的同时操着他们——用什么都可以，市面上流通的按摩棒和跳蛋一直都是最好的工具——让他们分不清楚什么是疼痛与快感就可以了，久而久之，他们也许就会将二者混淆交融在一起。

维吉尔在性爱中能清楚地分辨出疼痛与快感吗？

但丁并不知道，不过让他总是板着面部的兄长夹着一颗嗡嗡振动的跳蛋在面前扭动着身躯也是颇有趣的一件事，毕竟失去了双手的维吉尔是无法将埋藏在体内深处的好东西扯出，他兴许还得花一段时间才能意识到他已经失去了四肢，一直处于顶端的维吉尔要接受这般场景得花费很长的时间。

当然了，除非他能弯曲下柔韧的身躯用嘴巴咬住细长的线，将体内不断作祟的圆球体玩具咬出，一副诡异却又美丽的场景，维吉尔的柔韧性一直都很好，他曾经看到过兄长抱着那条从脊椎长出来一般的粗壮尾巴，像是狐狸抱着自己蓬松的大尾巴一般蜷缩着入睡。

他怎么忘记了维吉尔的那条尾巴呢，拥有尖锐倒刺和坚硬外壳的尾巴，维吉尔心情不好的时候，那条尾巴会比他的面部表情更加直观的告诉但丁，一摆一摆的重量足够能随意抽死普通的生物。维吉尔将魔人化的尾巴当做了第二个武器，也许失去四肢之后的维吉尔仍旧难以对付，只不过要比四肢健全的敏捷更好处理了。

但丁好似撞见过维吉尔用这根适合战斗的尾巴塞入身后，尾巴的末端半塞入维吉尔粗略掰开到有些泛白的臀部里，他不清楚维吉尔是否真的这么做过，毕竟他没法用手去摸摸老哥的尾巴是否被体液沾湿到黏滑——那里可是维吉尔另外一个一模即点的敏感处。

他会如同女王一般高傲的坐在王座上，轻松地指挥尾巴将臀部里的东西弄出吗？将他那胡作非为的尾巴抓住，从末端一直逆着鳞片抚摸到连接处，但丁确信他能听到来自于维吉尔无法压抑的暧昧喘息，他知道维吉尔尾巴阴影处某些嫩色的鳞片扣开能看到鲜红的肉块，指甲戳入宛若陷入了红丝绒奶油蛋糕，喜好疼痛施加的维吉尔则会抽着气颤抖的发出不成调子的咒骂声。

将尾巴塞入维吉尔水淋淋的身后应该会是更为艳情的场面，可是人类发明用于性爱的玩具也不能被小看，比起粗大容易被操控的灵活尾巴，那埋藏在体内不断作祟的椭圆形小物体更能让维吉尔失控，但丁在年轻的时候也曾想过，假若他穿着谨慎的宛若教堂里修女的双胞胎兄长胯间咬着一根肆意搅动内里的按摩棒，维吉尔还会保持冷漠到没有任何起伏的表情吗，或者，他想了想，维吉尔兴许会暴躁的直接大吼着将罪魁祸首但丁给用幻影剑钉在墙壁上。

那是现实基础上幻想的维吉尔，可现在但丁脑海内的是没有任何现实基础构建的维吉尔，虽然说被吊在空旷空间里的维吉尔拥有所有维吉尔应有的特征，可这些只不过是但丁欲望凝聚而成的人形。

途中弯腰会让体内的跳蛋更深的挤压到前列腺，迸溅开的过多快感会让维吉尔整个人展开，宛若展开一张被揉乱的纸张，他的阴茎——在但丁的印象里，维吉尔即便已到青春期的垂暮，他的阴茎仍就像是没有发育的可怜；在此途中，维吉尔的阴茎会随着惯性的作用狠狠地抽打在他的腹部上，只留下欢愉的痕迹。

维吉尔会如此轻易作罢吗，也许会，但是可能性太少了，颤抖的大腿肌肉再一次绷紧，使得臀部一阵类似于抽筋的疼痛，他没法将体内过度承载不下的快感像挤压海绵一般湿哒哒的抽出体内，或许在下一个麻木的点，他喘着粗气，唾液从嘴角处流出，没有任何多余的精力继续辱骂对他施加凌辱的双胞胎兄弟，只能红着一双眼尽可能地恶狠狠地盯着但丁，如刀一般的视线被情欲软化了不少，倒像是某种变调的引诱。

等到体力稍微的恢复，再一次尝试着猛地蜷缩起身子将自己的脑袋埋到双腿之间，维吉尔在见到那条屁股外随着振动而小幅度晃动的细线的同时，他应该能看到他的穴口是如何贪婪的吮吸，再吐出顺着甬道流出的爱液，被撑开的小穴无法闭拢，鲜粉色的肉推挤吮吸着机械的玩具。

维吉尔他会想到小时候种植在花园里的铃铛花吗？

在清晨的时候低垂着肥厚的花瓣，从铃口处凝聚在滴落出豆大的晶莹。维吉尔会用牙齿咬住那条线，虽然说这可能得重复好几次才能成功，毕竟他乱晃的臀部和随着快感波澜起伏的腰肢有的时候还是会脱离大脑控制的轨道，脑袋往后一仰，伴随着一声淫糜而又黏腻的水声，那椭圆形的作祟者终于从体内拔出。

这些会花费大量体力的大举动兴许将维吉尔整一个人从里到外压榨的干净，仍旧在振动的跳蛋在不远处的地板上仍旧挪动着，嗡嗡地叫唤着，在地上半蜷缩着的维吉尔耳朵里只剩下一片空鸣的白，被精心梳上去的头发在此刻乱了下来，可怜兮兮地样子就像是还在母亲羊水里被保护的好好的畸形胚胎。

但丁眯着眼睛，带有某种飘忽心态将穴口处挤出的粘稠液体混杂着白沫晃开，不要看他哥哥的身体如此精瘦，可他还是能够将自身吃下去大半，更不用说日后成长的维吉尔。

年长的男子迫切的想要看到发育途中乃至日后成熟的兄长，可是这一次他想要看着——用双眼刻画下玫瑰的成长，就像是温室里的花农一般将每一片花瓣的舒展细腻的牢记在心里，他并不允许外来的夜莺栖息在他的玫瑰旁边高唱着赞颂的歌谣，就像是儿时童话里那野兽一般用隔绝的玻璃罩子将玫瑰与外界隔绝开来，摆放在高台的孤独阁楼里，观赏着其随着夜风荡漾的模样。

维吉尔，维吉尔，但丁小声地一遍又一遍低吟着双胞胎兄长的名字，仿佛这是繁琐古书上的老旧召唤仪式。他讨厌却又爱慕维吉尔那刻意划分出来的距离，清清楚楚地摆放在眼前，冷峻的宛若手套上那无法被岁月柔软的裂痕，可这一条分离线总是暧昧的模糊，在朦胧迷离的月光下反倒像是欲迎还拒。

突然想到了什么，但丁心疼的将疲软的阴茎从维吉尔的体内抽出，此刻年幼的维吉尔看起来像是被拖去小巷子里被强暴的孩子，用的还不是标准的老二，而是被人随手从地上抄起一个酒瓶塞入体内。

好吧，但丁抓了抓头发感到一点窘迫，后知后觉的男子产生了姗姗来迟的愧疚感，他貌似不应该用这一根女人阴道都不应能承受得住的老二去操他还未来得及发育的小哥哥的屁股，中途这个喜欢较劲的好胜维吉尔还咬着牙不准许但丁退出，不服输的模样跟日后的维吉尔如出一辙。

拔出后，维吉尔的穴口像是被空气中无形的手撑开了一般，里面被操到平整的穴肉迟钝的再一次缓慢的收缩回原有的位置，饱满的花朵再一次蜷缩成未开放的模样，但丁仿佛能隐约间看到维吉尔深处的子宫口，只要用两手轻轻掰开臀部，他并不怀疑一个青年的手能从中伸进去。

他小小的哥哥的腹部仍旧是鼓鼓的，精液宛若决堤的水流出，滴落在床单上，难以渗透下棉花的液体在空气中微冷凝结，变成了稍淡透明的干涸贴在床单上，但丁用手轻轻地抠刮下一块，放在鼻子下闻了闻，虽然说他很想要心里的玫瑰沾染上属于他自身的气味，但是这并不代表着他想要日常休眠的时候满鼻子都是自己精液的腥臭味道。

等到睡醒之后，他要将这张床单给扔了，但丁心里默默地想到，凑近维吉尔身边，端详着这个不知道为何会出现在身边的瘦小的双胞胎兄长，不知道是否是错觉，但丁歪着脑袋思考了一会，恍惚间觉得床上的维吉尔长大了那么一点，腿脚拔高了不少，可惜的是，长期盯看着维吉尔所有一举一动的但丁并不能很好的确定这个荒诞的想法，本来维吉尔莫名其妙的出现在墓碑后面就足够虚幻。

维吉尔的腿仍旧在小幅度的抽搐着，明天起来也许他连路都走不好，男孩的眼睛半眯，不清醒的模样就像是被他人强制性灌酒的孩童——维吉尔的酒量一直差的好笑，脸颊仍旧红扑扑的，凑上前去能听见孩子平稳有规律的气息声，第一次做爱，也是第一次被双胞胎弟弟操的维吉尔受不住疲惫率先扭头进入了短暂的睡眠。

但丁的手心泌出少许的汗液，他轻轻地举起维吉尔修长的双腿，不小心触碰到青紫色的痕迹让睡梦中的男孩发出了不满的哼哼声，但丁抱歉地亲了亲维吉尔的膝盖弯，推举着男孩扁平的臀部，之前从未意识到他兄长的盆骨居然可以如此狭窄。

用手心轻轻挤压着男孩仍旧怀有幅度的腹部，就像是伊娃一边念着故事书一边抚拍着孩子的背部一样轻柔，在有规律的拍打下，维吉尔微皱的眉头慢慢的舒缓下去，重新展露出应属于这个年龄的幼稚与青涩面庞，体内的精液宛若牛奶河一般断断续续地滴落在但丁的手里。


End file.
